stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewart-Haas Racing
Stewart-Haas Racing was originally founded as Haas-CNC Racing In 2001. They fielded a Busch Grand National Series Car for Jason Leffler before expanding into the Cup Series In 2002. Brian Vickers drove the #00 NetZero Chevrolet Monte Carlo in the teams NASCAR Cup debut in the 2002 Daytona 500. In 2006, Scott Riggs was hired to drive the 66, while Johnny Sauter drove the #70 Yellow Transportation Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Best Buy came over from Evernham Racing In 2006. In 2007, Riggs left for Evernham Racing, while Jeff Green took over the 66. In 2008, Best Buy left to join Richard Petty Motorsports. In 2009, Tony Stewart bought out the team renaming it Stewart-Haas Racing. The sponsorship would include: Office Depot, Burger King, Old Spice and US Army. Stewart would drive the #14, with Newman Driving the #39. In 2012, The team invested in a share with Tommy Baldwin Racing to share the 10 car for 2012, with Danica Patrick racing 5-10 Cup Races. In 2013, Danica joined SHR full-time with GoDaddy sponsorship and winning the Daytona 500 pole. In 2014, Newman left to replace Jeff Burton at RCR. Kevin Harvick brought Budweiser sponsorship over from RCR to drive at the #4 Chevrolet SS. Kurt Busch also joined SHR driving the renumbered #41 Chevrolet. Harvick Won SHR their very first Cup championship in 2014(currently the only Cup Series Championship for SHR). Following 2015, GoDaddy.com and Budweiser left. Natures Bakery and Busch Beer replaced both of them. Stewart-Haas Racing would switch to Ford following 2016. Danica Patrick left SHR after 2017. Aric Almirola brought Smithfield with him from Richard Petty Motorsports to replace Danica. Harvick went on to one of his most dominate seasons in 2018, since 2014, and making the Final 4. Kurt Busch won two races with SHR before leaving for CGR(2017 Daytona 500 & 2018 Bass Pro Shops NRA Night Race). Almirola got the #10 their first victory at the 1000Bulbs.com 500 at Talladega. Harvick would go on to clinch his spot in the Final 4 with a win at Texas Motor Speedway in AAA Texas 500(before being encumbered by NASCAR) Harvick would rebound to make the final 4 at ISM Raceway. So far in 2019, SHR has ZERO wins, a record low for the team since their beginning in 2002. Stewart-Haas Racing also fields Cole Custer and Chase Briscoe In the XFINITY Series. In 2017, SHR opened a full-time team with Custer In the #00 and Harvick part-time In the 41. In 2018, Harvick would drive select XFINITY races in the 98. Stewart-Haas Racing also had a Truck Series Team In 2014, before selling their assets to JR Motorsports for 2015 and 2016. Sponsorship history: Haas/CNC(2002-Present) Best Buy(2006-2007) Yellow Transportation(2006-2008) OfficeDepot(2009-2013) Burger King(2009-2011) Old Spice(2009-2012) Rush Truck Centers(2014-Present) Budweiser(2014-2015) Busch Beer(2016-Present) ITSavvy(2018-Present) Smithfield(2018-Present) Monster Energy(2015-2018) GoDaddy(2013-2015) Natures Bakery(2016) TaxACT(2015-2018) Hunt Brother Pizza(2014-Present) NutriChomps(2017-Present) US Army(2009-2011) Aspen Dental(2015-2017) Mobil1(2012-Present) Arris(2019) State Water Heaters(2014-2018) CocaCola Orange Vanilla(2019) Carolina Ford Dealers(2017-Present) Code3 Associates(2014-2017) JACOB Companies(2019) Past Drivers Brian Vickers(2003) Jason Leffler(2002-2005) Scott Riggs(2006, 2008) Johnny Sauter(2006-2008) Jeremy Mayfield(2008) Blake Bjorkland(2008) Chad McCumbee(2008) Jeff Green(2007) Tony Stewart(2009-2016) Clint Bowyer(2017-Present) Kevin Harvick(2014-Present) Danica Patrick(2013-2017) Aric Almirola(2018-Present) Cole Custer(2014-Present) Chase Briscoe(2018-Present) Kurt Busch(2015-2018) Daniel Suarez(2019) Manufacture history: Pontiac Grand Prix/Chevrolet Monte Carlo(2002-2004) Chevrolet Monte Carlo(2005-2007) Chevrolet Monte Carlo/Impala(2007) Chevrolet Impala(2008-2012) Chevrolet SS(2013-2016) Chevrolet Silverado(2014, Trucks) Ford Fusion(2017-2018) Ford Mustang(2017-Present-XFINITY) Ford Mustang(2019)